


Lo que los demás no saben

by sugarcherry



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M, teenage love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcherry/pseuds/sugarcherry
Summary: Todos temían a Malleus, excepto Riddle.«No saben sobre ti y no pretenden conocerte, pero sé que eres todo lo contrario a lo que los rumores dicen»
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Lo que los demás no saben

«Malleus Draconia es terrorífico»

Todos por lo menos habían oído o enunciado esa frase en algún momento sin excepción; ni siquiera el más incauto de los estudiantes se había librado de pensarlo en el momento que se cruzaban con la imponente figura del líder de Diasomnia, con aquellos ojos que parecían atravesar a quien osara a interponerse. Pese a siempre estar custodiado por un par de guardaespaldas, no necesitaba realmente de éstos para alejar a todos de su presencia, bastaba con su figura para que los caminos se abrieran frente a sí del mismo modo que Moisés había apartado las aguas.

Riddle no fue la excepción.

Poco sabía él respecto a Malleus; el hecho de que éste no se hiciera presente en las reuniones de los líderes de dormitorio no ayudaba a aclarar la imagen que tenía de él. Sin embargo, debido a que debía conservar una imagen intachable, siempre se esforzó en tratarlo como un igual las pocas veces que tuvo ocasión de hablar con él. Ambos, después de todo, antes que sus respectivos títulos eran colegas y, más que eso, eran estudiantes.

Quizás su impresión comenzó a cambiar la ocasión que lo encontró en el rosal tiempo atrás.

* * *

Si bien planeaba dormir pronto, Riddle decidió dar un paseo en el jardín para comprobar que todas las rosas hubieran sido pintadas correctamente. No mucho antes había descubierto que los encargados olvidaron algunas flores, y no planeaba permitir que nadie más repitiera el mismo error una vez más.

Con la pluma en alto para que el cristal, con un simple hechizo, iluminara las plantas bañadas de luz de luna, se encaminó a través del laberinto con los ojos atentos. El aire fresco hacía cosquillas a la punta de su nariz, y en algún punto no tuvo más opción que detenerse para emitir un estornudo. El sonido alertó a alguien que estaba presente en medio de la oscuridad, quien se movió de inmediato mientras Riddle, con el ceño fruncido, elevaba la pluma en el aire. ¿Habría capturado a alguien con las manos en la masa?

No obstante, el cristal no iluminó al rostro de alguien de Heartslabyul, sino el de...

—¿Malleus-senpai...?

Riddle sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al ver aquellos ojos clavarse en él. Pese a que la expresión de Malleus lucía serena, continuaba viéndose intimidante incluso si aún se hallaba vestido con el uniforme escolar.

—¿Rosehearts? —la voz de Malleus se oyó igual de tranquila pese al terror que se había albergado en el pecho de Riddle—. Esto es una sorpresa. Imaginé que ya estarías dormido.

Riddle inhaló aire con profundidad e intentó mostrarse igual de tranquilo. Pese a que Malleus era superior a él (en todos los aspectos) necesitaba conservar la neutralidad. No podía doblegarse ante alguien perteneciente a un dormitorio distinto por más poderoso que éste pudiera ser. ¿Qué diría su madre?

—Pensaba hacerlo pronto —respondió luego de haber tragado saliva y cruzado los brazos—. No sabía que el líder de Diasomnia pretendía hacer una visita; ¿tiene algún asunto pendiente sobre el cual discutir? 

Malleus le ofreció una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad —respondió— nadie más sabe que estoy aquí. Se podría decir que he venido a admirar el rosal del que todos hablan y elogian. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Rosehearts.

Riddle sintió que se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo, pero fue incapaz de disfrutar de la sensación cuando su necesidad imperiosa de recordar las reglas aniquiló cualquier emoción que hubiera podido disfrutar instantes atrás.

—...Agradezco sus palabras, Malleus-senpai, pero debo pedirle que se retire —dijo aflojando los brazos para situarlos a los costados de su cuerpo—. Me temo que en las reglas de la Reina de Corazones número 673 dice: «Los invitados deben presentarse cuando marca las cuatro de la tarde. Quienes lleguen antes, no pueden ingresar al laberinto hasta que sea la hora indicada». 

Malleus pestañeó con perplejidad y, al terminar de hablar, Riddle sintió un nudo en el estómago.

¡Acababa de decir algo así a la peor persona posible! La súbita realización ocasionó que el pánico amenazara con apropiarse de todo de sí pero, para su sorpresa, Malleus no lucía molesto. Al contrario, parecía... ¡¿Feliz?!

—¿«Invitado» dices...? —los labios de Malleus mostraron una sonrisa sincera, y Riddle se percibió a sí mismo incapaz de mirar hacia otra dirección—. ¿Significa eso que estoy invitado a regresar mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, Rosehearts?

Riddle tragó saliva.

—S-Sí, pero...

—¡Estupendo! Se hará como lo has indicado, entonces.

Riddle fue incapaz de creer que sus palabras habían sido tomadas de ese modo.

—¿Eh? Y-yo...

No sabía qué hacer. No imaginó que sus palabras podrían ser interpretadas de esa manera, pero tampoco tenía el valor para rehusarse. Así que, en lugar de decir algo, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

Malleus acortó las distancias un poco y se inclinó pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento.

—Lamento haberte asustado —dijo con un tono que derrochaba gentileza—. Pensé que las rosas se verían mucho más bellas bajo la luz de la luna, y al parecer tenía razón.

Los ojos de Malleus entraron en contacto con los suyos y, por alguna razón, Riddle sintió a su corazón acelerarse. 

¿Por qué sentía que Malleus no había hablado específicamente de las flores? Aquellos ojos de verdad lo hacían sentir como si fuera solo un pequeño conejo frente a las fauces de un lobo.

—Me siento honrado de que crea que las flores de mi dormitorio lo sean —respondió sin atreverse a cuestionar la dirección de aquellas palabras, y Malleus solo sonrió sin ofrecer más réplicas.

Le resultó difícil conservar el temple pese a la cercanía pero, por fortuna, pudo hablar sin equivocarse en la enunciación.

—Nos veremos mañana, en ese caso —dijo Malleus mientras el sitio parecía colmarse de luciérnagas verdes que, poco a poco, fueron rodeando su cuerpo—, a las cuatro, ¿no es así?

Antes de reaccionar, Riddle observó cómo Malleus desaparecía frente a sus ojos dejando solo algunas pequeñas luces como prueba de que había estado allí presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería desde hace tiempo escribir algo de mi OTP de Twisted, pero no tenía ideas. Lamento lo corto, pero aún llevo recuperándome de un bloqueo de escritor que ha estado azotándome desde hace meses.


End file.
